Atractiva
by Natsumi Niikura
Summary: Me llamó por teléfono cuando ya estaba en la cama y lo primero que me pidió fue que no le colgara. -ONESHOT-


_Code: Lyoko y sus personajes pertenecen a MoonScoop y France3._

_**Nota previa:**__ como advierte el rating, esta historia es para mayores de edad, hay lemon con un puntillo obsceno. Advertencia hecha, lee bajo tu propia responsabilidad._

**Atractiva**

Me llamó por teléfono cuando ya estaba en la cama y lo primero que me pidió fue que no le colgara. Me extrañó al principio, pero en seguida comprendí que temiese que lo hiciera, desde que le rescatamos no he sido precisamente la persona más agradable del mundo con él.

William era mi amigo, congeniamos rápido, después empecé a desconfiar de él, le perdimos y hasta ese momento me limitaba a comportarme como una imbécil.

Suelo preguntarme cuál habría sido mi reacción si el poseído por X.A.N.A. hubiese sido Ulrich en vez de William. Me atormenta pensar que habría actuado igual, pero un poco más quejica.

Me centré en lo que me decía. Como mínimo se lo debía después de haber sido una cretina con botas caras. Necesitaba volver a subirse al tren de los estudios, después de seis meses sin pisar Kadic, decir que iba atrasado era quedarse corta. Sentí que se me encogía el estómago. Cretina, mezquina, despreciable, desconsiderada… ni la fusión de todos esos calificativos valdría para definirme.

«Estaré en Kadic a primera hora» le dije porque no había clases pero estaba dispuesta a madrugar cuanto hiciera falta, él me respondió emocionado y sorprendido que me estaría esperando.

Si Ulrich supiera que estoy en el Kadic para ayudar a William… preferiría ni pensarlo, seguro que acabaríamos sacándonos los ojos el uno al otro; afortunadamente era más que probable que siguiese durmiendo acompañado de los ronquidos de Odd y Kiwi.

Una mano firme cerrándose sobre mi hombro me hizo casi saltar hacia delante, me giré despacio topando con la desenfadada y pilla sonrisa de William. Dejé escapar todo el aire de mis pulmones aliviada.

—Pensaba que Jim me había pillado.

—Buenos días a ti también, Yumi.

Reí.

—Buenos días.

William izó las bolsas que cargaba en cada mano con una mirada azul y juguetona.

—He comprado cosas ricas, nada sanas y que engordan para entretener nuestras mandíbulas.

—Estupendo, guarrerías para almorzar.

—Ven. —Me sonrió—. Jim está apostado en la puerta principal, nos escabulliremos por la sala de calderas.

—Pero si da a la entrada principal.

—Hay otro camino —susurró en confidencia—. Lo descubrí por casualidad.

Le miré frunciendo el ceño, yo sólo conocía las escaleras.

—¿Quién es el gamberro oficial del Kadic?

—Vale, vale.

Me guió hasta la otra punta del edificio y abrió la portezuela de la sala de calderas sin esfuerzo, siempre creí que estaba cerrada con llave, al parecer me equivoqué. Me ayudó a bajar los cuatro peldaños estropeados por el paso del tiempo, ya que, la barandilla estaba rota. La habitación estaba sumida en la más absoluta penumbra. William sacó una linterna y la encendió bajo su barbilla iluminando su rostro fantasmagóricamente.

—Soy el asesino del campus y he venido a torturarte —pronunció con voz siniestra.

—Uy sí que miedo —repliqué riendo y golpeándole el hombro—, idiota.

Me sentí bien, después de tanto tiempo volvía a sentirme cómoda con él, de nuevo era todo fácil y sencillo. Me alegré porque cuando William llegó fue como el aire fresco que hacía tiempo que me faltaba. El aire que no sabía que necesitaba hasta que llegó. Y ahí estaba.

Era todo como antes.

William rió también, sujetándome la mano me guió por aquel espacio de la sala de calderas desconocido para mí. Abrió una puerta metálica que resultó ser la que daba al pasillo de los lavabos que había junto a la escalera de incendios. Unos pasos más y ya estábamos a punto para subir los dos tramos de escaleras interiores para llegar a su habitación.

El pasillo desierto y silencioso, sujetamos la puerta de vaivén y la cerramos lentamente para evitar aquel roce en sordina que las escaleras siempre ampliaba.

Jim no nos había pillado. Nos colamos en la habitación y aguantamos la respiración un instante como temiendo que el grandullón apareciese, pero no ocurrió. William echó la llave para impedir que nadie abriera la puerta.

—¿Por dónde empezamos? —me preguntó relajado dirigiéndose a la mesa.

—¿Qué es lo que peor llevas?

—Ciencias, definitivamente.

Asentí.

—Pues ciencias.

Desperdigamos los libros y apuntes por el escritorio junto con cosas para picar y nos sumergimos en el apasionante mundo de las bacterias. Fue divertido descubrir los trucos mnemotécnicos de William, las frases totas que formaba para recordar propiedades, elementos y demás detalles asociados. Ahora comprendía aquellas frases sin sentido que le oía decir a veces durante los minutos previos a un examen.

Acordamos una pausa. Me estiré en la silla, se me había cargado la espalda de estar medio de lado para comentar los apuntes. Mis rodillas tocaron algo grueso bajo el escritorio, metí la mano y tanteé era algo pegado con cinta adhesiva.

—No… —empezó a decir, pero ya era tarde.

Mi dedo se había enredado en algo elástico y lo que había pegado derramó su contenido por el suelo. Comprendí entonces que era una carpeta miré lo que había caído. Revistas porno.

Creí haberme levantado de golpe pero seguía sentada en la silla e inmóvil, con la mano a medio camino de una de las revista. Desde la portada una joven oriental me miraba con picardía mientras se tapaba los voluminosos pechos con el brazo tratando de parecer inocente.

—Yo… —siseó William con la cara roja—. Bueno, joder, soy un adolescente. No es para tanto.

No. No lo era. Quizá el hecho de que la chica de la portada fuese asiática era lo que me había impactado más, lo que no me dejaba reaccionar y me tenía allí jugando a las estatuas.

William suspiró y las recogió.

—Jim nunca mira ahí debajo, así que pensé que sería un buen lugar. No contaba con que dieras con ellas de esta manera.

Me reí, no sé porqué pero me reí como si lo que acabase de ocurrir formase parte de un _show_ cómico. Él se relajó y también rió.

—¿Te gusta? —le pregunté.

—¿El qué?

—La chica de la portada.

—No está mal —contestó devolviéndola a su escondite—. Es guapa, pero tiene demasiado pecho para mi gusto. No me parece demasiado atractiva.

—¿De verdad?

—De verdad.

¿Qué clase de conversación era esa? No tenía ni idea de por qué estaba preguntándole aquellas cosas.

—¿Y yo?

—¿Y tú qué?

—¿Te parezco atractiva?

Tragó saliva y me miró con cautela. Qué demonios pasaba conmigo y a dónde quería ir a parar con todas aquellas preguntas imbéciles.

—¿Me lo estás preguntando en serio?

Asentí.

—Lo eres. Mucho. De verdad.

Sonreí y le planté un casto beso en los labios, apenas fue un roce, pero me hizo sentir bien, tal vez demasiado bien.

—Ep, no creo que quieras seguir por ahí —me soltó echándose hacia atrás.

Pero si quería. Y en algún punto de mi interior una vocecilla se reía de mí porque siempre lo había querido. Tenía algo que me atraía demasiado como para no quererlo. Desde el principio. Desde que cruzó la puerta de la clase. Desde antes de descubrir que con él todo era fácil.

Reconocerlo me alivió y no pude evitar llorar. Me había quitado un peso de encima.

William se inclinó hacia adelante y secó mis lágrimas con sus dedos suavemente. Mis manos se acomodaron en sus mejillas cerré los ojos mientras le besaba.

—No es tan terrible como para que llores, Yumi —susurró recuperando el aliento.

Le dediqué una sonrisa llorosa, era obvio que no entendía por qué estaba llorando, no iba a decírselo, al menos no con palabras.

Inspiré hondo llenándome de valor.

Me quité la camiseta lentamente con las mejillas ardiendo, él me miró con los ojos abiertos por la sorpresa, noté como luchaba contra sus impulsos y permanecía quieto, a la espera. Llevé las manos al cierre de mi sujetador y lo desabroché dejándolo caer al suelo. En un acto reflejo cubrí mis pechos desnudos con el antebrazo, entonces recordé a la chica de la revista y lo bajé dejándolos al descubierto de nuevo.

Finalmente, tras lo que me pareció una eternidad, se movió cubriendo mi boca con la suya apasionadamente. Sus labios ahogaron el gemido que nació en mi garganta cuando sus grandes manos acariciaron mis pechos, atrapando mis pezones entre sus dedos ejerciendo una ligera presión sobre ellos. Mi espalda se arqueó fuera de mi control, del mismo modo que el resto de mi cuerpo que no respondía a mis órdenes.

William me tendió sobre el frío suelo de terrazo, aquel contacto gélido bajo mi piel ardiente me hizo estremecer con una sensación extrañamente placentera. Abandonó mis labios cubriendo de besos el largo camino de mi cuello y clavículas, para después resbalar a lo largo de todo mi torso. Su lengua húmeda dibujó mi ombligo y ascendió lentamente hasta mi canalillo.

Me mordí el labio inferior cuando se desvió a uno de mis senos y lo dibujó con esmero con la punta de la lengua, mientras una de sus manos acariciaba mi cintura y la otra se entretenía con mi otro pecho. Tuve que taparme la boca con ambas manos para ahogar los múltiples gemidos de placer que querían huir de su prisión y también para no suplicarle que se deshiciera mi maldito vaquero y de las molestas bragas.

Mi cadera se arqueaba bajo su cuerpo frotando mi intimidad contra su pierna flexionada.

—Despacio —susurró casi sin voz—. No tengas prisa.

Le miré con cautela mientras se quitaba la camiseta roja mostrando su cuidada musculatura. Estiré mi brazo y él se acercó dejándome acariciarle tanto como quise, primero con las manos, después con la punta de los dedos, la uñas y finalmente con mis labios y lengua. Su cuerpo, tan caliente como el mío, se estremeció y sus brazos rodearon mi cintura en un abrazo necesitado. Sentí su dureza en mi cadera y moví la mano dispuesta a aliviar la tensión de su pantalón, pero él la tomó, la llevó a sus labios y me besó en la muñeca.

Volvió a tenderme en el suelo y con parsimonia desabrochó los cuatro botones de mi vaquero, me acarició los muslos sobre la gruesa tela besando mi ombligo. Deslizó las manos por mi trasero obligándome así a separarlo del pavimento, tiró del pantalón con suavidad y yo mordí el lóbulo de su oreja esperando y deseando que me los quitase de una vez y que ahogase aquella llameante necesidad que surgía en algún punto de mi interior y que me consumía sin piedad. Pero no lo hizo. Apenas hizo hueco para poder meter su mano dentro del ceñido tejano y moverla para acariciarme, esta vez sobre la delgada tela de las braguitas.

Los dedos de William recorrieron mis ingles y dieron un certero tirón de mi ropa interior desvelando una porción de piel mayor para explorar. Se recreó jugando con aquella parte de mi cuerpo sin acabar de eliminar la barrera de tela. Me sentía arrollada, como si me hubiese engullido un tornado y no pudiese moverme a voluntad, porque mi cuerpo reaccionaba solo y suplicaba sin palabras una y otra vez que no se detuviera, que siguiese adelante.

La mano de William salió del interior de mis pantalones y cerró ambas en torno a la cinturilla, yo alcé el cuerpo y, él, finalmente, lo hizo resbalar por mis piernas quitándomelos sin dejar de mirarme. Sujetó mi pie derecho y besó toda mi pierna, desde la ingle hasta el tobillo bajando despacio el calcetín y repitió la misma operación con la otra.

Jadeé. William me sonrió y por un momento creí que me daría lo que deseaba en ese instante, que se desharía de su ropa y de lo que quedaba de mía, pero no lo hizo. Su mano regresó para torturarme acariciándome sobre la tela de las bragas y su boca lo hizo con mis pechos.

Quería gritar, dejar salir todos y cada uno de los gemidos que me ardían en la garganta. La habitación contigua estaba vacía y la otra pared daba a la escalera de incendios, pero no era garantía de que nadie fuese a escucharme. Si Jim nos pillaba nos expulsarían a ambos de por vida.

Suspiró lanzando su ardiente aliento sobre mi estómago. Me mordí el pulgar para acallarme. Quería gritar, pero no debía hacerlo.

Tiró de mis bragas un poco hacia abajo con un dedo rozándome lo justo para hacerme pensar que si no dejaba de torturarme pronto acabaría por matarme.

—¿Tienes miedo? —preguntó en un jadeo.

Negué con la cabeza y él sonrió.

—Estoy a tiempo de parar, ¿quieres que pare?

Volví a negar. Si decidía pararse iba a matarle. Sin más.

Puso su dedo índice en mi barbilla y fue bajando muy lentamente entre mis pechos, por mi estómago, mi vientre y un poco más, allí donde antes hubo tela ahora no había nada. Suspiré y entonces volvió a moverse. Sus dedos me acariciaron, el sonido húmedo que provocaron me hizo taparme la cara, me dio una vergüenza mortal.

William hizo caso omiso de ese gesto y continuó con las caricias, sólo eso nada más. Sin presión. Sin forzar. Mi vergüenza se fue diluyendo en gemidos ahogados contra las palmas de mis manos.

Se inclinó sobre mí y me besó, lento al principio con desesperación luego; su mano que había permanecido quieta mientras nuestras lenguas jugueteaban volvió a moverse, esta vez sus dedos se deslizaron dentro de mí con facilidad repitiendo aquel sonido húmedo. Arqueé la espalda y ahogué un hondo gemido en sus labios.

¡Me iba a volver loca! Aquel movimiento suave y delicado, lento pero intenso… no me bastaba.

—Más —gemí aquella única palabra. La única que logré articular de la frase «Quiero más».

Pareció entenderme, se desabrochó los pantalones de un tirón y los empujó hacia abajo con mi ayuda junto con los calzoncillos y se los acabó de quitar a patadas. Se deshizo de los calcetines adoptando una posición de lo más extraña que me hizo reír. Estiró el brazo y sacó un condón del cajón que se puso rápido poniendo en evidencia que no era la primera vez que hacía aquello a diferencia de mí.

Cuando se colocó sobre mí me miró fijamente a los ojos esperando por si me echaba atrás, pero no iba a hacerlo. Moví mis caderas ofreciéndole libertad para seguir y lo hizo.

Sentí la presión y una leve punzada, pero no dolor. Se deslizó con suavidad y fue moviéndose lentamente sin dejar de mirarme a los ojos en busca de miedo o algún síntoma de dolor.

Me abracé a su cuello y me moví acelerando el ritmo, obligándole a acelerar también. Nos besamos sincronizando nuestros movimientos y silenciando nuestros gemidos en la boca del otro hasta que acabamos.

Permanecimos estirados en aquel suelo frío de terrazo respirando agitadamente con las manos entrelazadas.

Definitivamente debería haberlo hecho antes.

**Fin**

_**Notas de la autora:**_

_¡Hola! No sé si quien dejo el anónimo en mi ask pidiendo lemon es de aquí y aún menos por qué me he dejado liar para escribir esto jajaja. Mi querido amigo desaparecido en combate al que hace casi dos años que no veo y que me debe un sinfín de sábados de cine y palomitas "The terrible crispesta flying guay", es el culpable, me plantó la idea en la cabeza y me ha faltado tiempo para escribirlo… Espero que para Navidad cuando estés aquí me compenses con muuuuuuchas crispetes flying guay o te lanzaré mi gato a la cabeza y ya sabes que pesa 9 kilos de mala leche y ganas de morder. Para ti _コウモリ クン、_también conocido como el amigo del mal pervertido Abe Ryûji, y esta vez no has necesitado amenazarme con un zumo de pera ni con arrastrarme a un karaoke de camioneros zombis del infierno. _愛 して いる 馬鹿野郎。  
_No he tenido mucho tiempo para revisar, así que mis disculpas por cualquier falta de ortografía que se me haya colado._ Espero que os haya gustado. 


End file.
